


In which Colby is a witch, Jake is a demon, Sam can see spirits and Corey is a shifter

by specialagentrin



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Blood Magic, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Jake Webber, Rituals, Trap House 2.0, Violence, Witches, smut - in later chapters, trap house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: And they all somehow fall in love.Not before figuring out Sam's new ability, Jake's real reason as to why he's on Earth's plane of existence, Corey's relationship with the Shadowman and Colby's problem with other witches. While being famous influencers, youtube stars, good friends and visiting haunted areas just for the thrill of it.Updates once or twice a week.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach/Jake Webber/Corey Scherer, Jake Webber/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Jake Webber, past Corey Scherer/Devyn Lundy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Beginning

All hell breaks loose in an abandoned hotel.  
  
  
Currently, the four of them were walking up the staircase up to the 15th floor, where there were supposedly the most ghost sightings. Eighteen murders and five sucide attempts, not bad really. A higher chance to catch something paranormal.  
  
  
Jake kicked the staircase door open, making a loud thud as Corey screeched in surprise all the way in the back. “What the _fuck_ was that?”  
  
  
“It was Jake, don’t worry.” Sam grinned, as Corey glared at the camera.  
  
  
“Why did we bring a five year old on this trip again?” He sighs, running up the stairs and into the hallway quickly, almost crashing into Jake.  
  
  
“I’m not five!” Jake shoots back, getting up into Colby's camera.  
  
  
They walk down the hallway for a moment before they reach room twenty-four on the far end of the hallway, and carefully open up the door.  
  
  
The room smells damp, and graffiti covers the walls. There's a staircase leading upstairs, a couple of old sofas shoved to one side of the room, covering the room entrance that leads to the next hotel bedroom besides it. Another small hallway that leads to another bedroom with the door wide open and a small bathroom with just a small toilet and sink. Jake rushes up the stairs as Sam follows close behind, looking at the old wooden carvings decorated everywhere. The yellow wallpaper has turned to brown in many spots, draping off the wall.  
  
  
“There’s a balcony!” Corey says, pointing to the open bedroom area on the second floor. “Who wants to jump off?”  
  
  
“Corey!” Sam punches him in the shoulder, turning towards the camera. “I said that if we got 80 thousand likes on the last video, that we would explore the next haunted hotel in the area, and you all went insane, almost hitting 120 thousand likes by the end of the week. So, here we are, fulfilling our promise!”  
  
  
Colby sets the camera down on the old dusty camera onto the counter, making sure it’s pointed at all of them before continuing. “According to rumors and research, there was a whole _family_ that commit sucide here, because the hotel was going to be taken away from them and given to the mayor of the town at that time. And from then on, they started to kill random people in the hotel. A lumberjack, a newly-wedded couple, a group of schoolchildren - you name it, they killed it.”  
  
  
Corey and Jake make shocked expressions behind them. Sam nods his head, giving the camera a thin smile. “And we’re staying here. Overnight.”  
  
  
“Are you serious? I thought you said that we would only explore here!” Corey complains, looking ready to dash out the door.  
  
  
“And we did explore here.” Colby states. “But the viewers wanted an overnight stay, see if we find something more.”  
  
  
Corey covers his face with his hands, sighing deeply. “Oh my fucking god, we’re gonna die.”  
  
  
“I mean, we might. This could be the last of Sam and Colby-”  
  
  
“And Corey and Jake!” Jake adds.  
  
  
“And Corey and Jake. Everything we do, we do for you guys. So if we die, this is on all of you.” Sam claps his hands together. “Oh god, can we not die here though? Kat’s party is next week and I’d like to be alive to attend you know?”  
  
  
“If we stay here then we’ll definitely die.” The Webber shrugs. “Oopsie daisy!”  
  
  
“Do you wanna leave, Corey?” Colby asks. “‘Cause you can wait in the car the whole night.”  
  
  
“That’s why we didn’t take my car. It was a set-up the whole time.”  
  
  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
  
“No you don’t! We’re staying here!”  
  
  
“Do you want to leave? You can, if you want. But Jake and Sam and I are staying the night.” Colby says, as Corey’s eyes look over the group for a moment before rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
  
_“Fine._ But the moment I hear something, I’m _out_.” He concludes.  
  
  
“Yay!” Sam jumps onto Corey’s back, latching onto him. “You’ll protect us, right Corey?”  
  
  
“Oh,” Scherer drags the ‘o’ out. “I will _definitly_ protect you.”  
  
  
“He’ll hear a crack in the wall and run all the way out of the hotel in two seconds.” Jake jokes.  
  
  
“How are you so sure -” Sam grabs a piece of wallpaper, tearing it out and Corey flinches violently, screaming. “Jesus fucking christ! Sam! You piece of shit!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry!” He’s already on doubled-over on the floor, laughing. Corey grabs the camera, zooming in on his red-turning-purple face.  
  
  
“Look at these children. I have to deal with children!” He complains.  
  
  
“To be honest, you look like the only adult here. Jake looks like he’s still in his angst-teen-rebellious phase and Sam and I still pass for twelve year olds.” Colby shrugs. “Maybe I should call you Daddy.”  
  
  
Corey makes a groaning noises, walking away and filming the bathroom, just testing the shower and sink knobs just in case water does come out. It doesn’t, but it makes a deep, groaning noise.  
  
  
“What was that!” Sam shouts from the other room, and Corey laughs.  
  
  
“Chill, it was just me.” He replies.  
  
  
“You make groaning noises like that? No wonder Devyn left you.” Sam immediately regrets it the moment it comes out of his mouth, because his shoulders slump and the pain is visible in his eyes. The pain from the breakup was still fresh. “Shit, sorry man. Too early for jokes like that?”  
  
  
“Yeah. I just miss her sometimes, you know?” Corey replies.  
  
  
“Well-” Jake wraps an arm around his shoulders, squeezing in reassurance. “You don’t need her. You’ve got us, and you’re too good for her anyway.”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Sam says in a childlike voice. “Girls are gross.”  
  
  
“I heard they carry cooties-” Colby makes a dramatic expression.  
  
  
“Cooties, ew!” Jake replies.  
  
  
“Wait…” Corey looks at them with a serious expression. “Does this mean… that I have cooties?”  
  
  
“EWWWW!” They say in unison.  
  
  
“But then that means Jake has the cooties!” Corey pushes in the camera in his face, grinning wildly as Jake turns towards it making the ugliest face he could possibly come up with.  
  
  
It’s a few more minutes of joking around, because viewers eat that content just as much as they do with the horror moments. Sam sets the sleeping bags on top of the mattress, because no way in *hell* were they going to sleep on bed bug covered sheets.  
  
  
“Colby and I will sleep here, in the bedroom next to the balcony while Jake and Corey are going to sleep in the bedroom downstairs.” Sam tells the camera, showing off the time from his I-phone. “It’s already 11:01, and I decided to do a seance at 3 am instead of doing the Ouija, since it’s too risky from the amount of deaths. Wouldn’t want anything to attach to us like last time.”   
  
  
“If you didn’t know what happened last time, Sam brang a box home, to his childhood home and bad shit started happening, to people we cared about. Really messed up our lives for about a month.” Colby adds on.  
  
  
“At least we got rid of it.” The blond shrugs, his best friend nodding his head in agreement. “Well, we’ll see you guys in the morning.”  
  
  
Sam’s hand covers the camera, before taking it off. Jake and Corey say their goodnights around fifteen minutes later. He scrolls through twitter for a bit, shutting off his phone as Colby settles into his sleeping bag.  
  
  
“Night, br’ther.” Colby mumbles out.  
  
  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He replies, and the two of them share a quick laugh.  
  
  
“GOODNIGHT JAKE!” Corey shouts from downstairs, making Colby jump awake and tossing his flashlight on the floor in annoyance.  
  
  
“GOODNIGHT COREY!” The dyed-purple one screams right back.  
  
  
The four of them fall asleep instantly.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sam doesn’t know why or how he woke up. Nothing was pulling at his sheets, he didn’t feel like he was being shaken awake, and he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. At least, from what he remembers. Shutting his eyes, counting sheep, staring at the ceiling, he can’t fall back asleep.  
  
  
Grabbing his camera, he turns it on and scrubs a hand over his eyes. In an instant, the temperature drops and he shivers. What the fuck?  
  
  
“Hey guys.” Sam says, yawning. “I just woke up, like ten minutes ago, and I couldn’t go back to sleep at all. And as soon as I turned my camera on, the temperature just dropped.”  
  
  
A creak comes from the bathroom, head snapping in that direction. “What the fuck? Please tell me the camera picked that up.”  
  
  
He searches for the flashlight for a moment, but it’s nowhere to be seen, so he just uses his phone light. He slowly inches over to the bathroom, door creaking open as he steps inside, but nothing. Until the light gleams off the window, and Sam’s eyes open wide. There’s faded handprints on it, as if something was trying to come out.  
  
  
“You all see that, right? Oh my god.” He turns the camera to the mirror. “I mean, it could be spirits trying to contact us, or kids with their greasy fingers smearing up the mirror - let me know in the comments.”  
  
  
Exiting out the bathroom, he hears something from behind him, and catches only a glimpse of a shadow before he’s being launched out the bedroom, toppling over the balcony.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Jake had a bad feeling about this whole adventure from the start.  
  
  
Yeah, he didn’t want to go because of the amount of suicides and deaths that were occurring and he really didn’t feel like becoming another number for statistics, but he went along anyway because they surpassed the like goal and Sam seemed really excited to go anyway.  
  
  
So he tagged along, just to make sure the three of them wouldn’t die or anything. He wanted the four of them to sleep in the same room, just in case, but Corey wanted to sleep downstairs, because there would be a higher chance of catching something, so Jake reluctantly agreed.  
  
  
He woke up to a loud crash coming from upstairs, in the bedroom doorway for a split second as he watched Colby stumbled awake, tumbling off the bed.  
  
  
Jake reappeared outside, grabbing Sam tightly and towards safety.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sam is never, ever, going to sleep near a balcony again.  
  
  
Life went into slow-motion for a second, his hand reaching out to grab the railing but missing, falling off backwards. A memory of when he first met Colby appears in his mind and he tears up, because holy fuck, he’s going to die *again*. But actually die for real this time.  
  
  
And then someone snatches him tightly, wrapping around his waist and hooking a hand around his leg awkwardly, and he tries to turn around to look at his savior. Sam only catches a glimpse of dark black wings and a whoosh of hair as he seems to be getting lifted up higher and higher, and grabs the dark black arm with sharp nails tightly.  
  
  
“Sam!” He opens his eyes wide to the sound of his name, and Colby and Corey are in front of his face with worried expressions.  
  
  
“Jesus christ, Sam - you just, you fell over the balcony! Jake apparently caught you before you - oh god, Sam.” Colby wraps his arms around his best friend tightly, bringing him in for a long hug. “What would I do if I lost you-”  
  
  
“Brother, I’m okay. I’m okay, I swear!” He reassures them.  
  
  
“How did you fall off?” Corey asks.  
  
  
“Something pushed me. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, and then next thing you know I’m - I’m being yeeted out the room!” Sam says. “Whatever, let's get outta here. Where’s Jake?”  
  
  
“He’s checking the footage.” Corey replies, pointing a thumb behind him. The three of them stand up, and Jake is sitting on the bed with the camera in his hands.  
  
  
Jake looks at him nervously. “You okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Did it catch anything?”  
  
  
“Nah. It stopped recording after you entered the bathroom.”  
  
  
Sam doesn’t comment on his statement, because he remembers the little red light blinking and the small numbers on the upper right hand corner letting him know that the film was rolling. Or that whenever Jake lies, his hand touches his knife earring.  
  
  
“Let’s just grab the sleeping bag and go.” Colby’s voice breaks the small tension between them, and in under two minutes, they’re out of the room and heading home. 

  
  



	2. Biltmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Biltmore Hotel. And let's just say it's one of the major triggers for everything thats about to happen.

  
The Biltmore hotel definitely triggered the next major chain reaction.    
  
  
Upon arriving at the hotel, Sam points the camera towards it, grinning happily. He tell the three of them that no matter what happens in the hotel, they’ll have to stay over for the whole night - no backing out this time.    
  
  
“But what if a ghost starts clapping your cheeks?” Jakes asks.    
  
  
Sam turns towards the camera with a grin, raising his eyebrows. “Then I have to enjoy it.”   
  


They crack up. Corey holds open the door for them, like the gentleman he is and it certainly doesn’t go unnoticed by Jake. Fooling around for a bit, they wait for the receptionist to arrive, but when she does, she simply doesn’t let loose any information she’s ever come across working in the hotel. She just tells them to read the website. Colby gives them all a weird look - _what_? Completely different vibes than the lady they came across the last time they we’re here in the hotel. Dropping the topic afterwards, they come to the conclusion that she might get in trouble if she told the stories she came across working in the hotel.    
  
  
Seeing the sign leading towards the presidential suite made them all giddy, Corey knocking on the hotel door and saying *Obama* in a girlish voice.    
  
  
As for the hotel room? It’s huge, the entrance corridor looking like their old Trap House. Sam asks who wants to go down the staircase first and Jake is already walking downstairs eagerly. Except when they arrive downstairs, it’s pitch back and they all get chills down their spine. Trying to find a light source they only find another exit and realise that the top two haunted floors, the 10th and 11th, as the presidential suite is the only room that has both.    
  
  
Colby points out that there is an elevator, opening the door quickly as excited unisons of _no way_ are said. Pointing out the instructions and hopping into the elevator, they shut the gate closed as they tried to figure out how to work the old thing. It smells bad and Sam comes out to see if the elevator will still work if he shuts the entrance door completely, but it doesn’t go up an inch, just makes an old creaking noise.    
  
  
They’re in awe at the fact that their only youtubers and staying in a place where only famous celebrities have only stayed. Jake comments about the fact that later he’ll shit where only famous people have shit before, and Sam glares at him. Going back to the topic of the elevator, they decide to work the thing upstairs as it isn’t working downstairs. Corey struggles to close the door, and Jake simply body-slams himself into it, sealing it tight.    
  
  
He’s apparently hyper, running upstairs with his eyes set on playing the piano, pressing random keys. Before turning around and using his butt to play them, Jake stumbles off the seat and closes it with a loud bang. The small, makeshift living room has a lamp light on, which is slightly concerning to them - and calling out Jake for making handprints the last time they were in the hotel.    
  
  
Jake points out the small wooden carving of the ‘goat’ underneath the tv. “Remember when we we’re talking about the goat guys? There is literally a statue of a goat in the room!”   
  
  
Corey looks at his best friend. How were they friends again? “That’s an antelope.”    
  
  
A small kitchen, with next to nothing inside the cabinets and fridge and Jake finding a closet with a door that leads to nowhere. It may have been leading up to the roof or something, but they aren’t going to destroy property just to find out. Jake thinks it is the elevator underneath them but Sam says otherwise, telling him it is somewhere in one of the other rooms. And then proceeds to stick his head into the oven.    
  
  
They would be taken serious if they didn’t have someone with a third-grade mindset, Colby jokes. Going back to the living room, they notice that some of the things work here while other items don’t - and the outlet is making his phone go insane when he plugged in the charger.   
  
  
Visiting the area they heard taps from last time, they open the door cautiously to make sure that there isn’t anything or anyone behind it. Colby asks his friends if they want to visit the ballroom and they do, walking around for a moment before they hear an employee. Jake and Corey dip, but Sam and Colby want to find one of the secret passageways so they go the opposite direction. The area was called the Biltmore Bowl and as desperately as they want to go down the scary escalator - they just got out of jail, no need to go right back.    
  
  
Through a seperate exit, it leads to another staircase which goes right down to double doors locked up. Sam presses his ear against it, Corey making a farting sound. Sam flinches, looking at them with shocked expressions, and they all start to book it. The ballroom lights have apparently shut themselves off.    
  
  
Making a quick exit, they cross the ballroom and dash up the stairs, Colby chanting ‘somebody’s coming’ over and over again. Walking down the hallway, the group makes a right and enters a bathroom.    
  
  
“Boys meeting.” Colby says in a childlike voice. “No girls allowed.”    
  
  
“Boys room!” Jake says right after, Colby copying him.    
  
  
“And to the girls who's never seen a male restroom, here you go!” Sam adds on.    
  
  
Colby pauses. “Isn’t it illegal to film in a restroom?”    
  
  
“Yes.” Sam states and Colby quickly shuts off the camera. They hide out there for a few minutes, Corey actually deciding to take a piss before they search for the hotel elevator back to the 10th floor.    
  
  
Colby turns back on the camera, showing the viewers that they can’t seem to press the second floor button, it won’t take them there. They’re gonna need a key or something to access it, so Sam presses button 3 instead, because they can take the staircase to the second floor. Although, when they try to open the second floor door, it’s locked. The camera picks up something weird on his face, almost like that mask in _Phantom Of The Opera_ and he slaps himself.    
  
  
Another area leads to some underground passageway, but leaves because Corey sees another employee. They stumble and find another staircase with a tiny makeshift noose attached to it. Heading down the stairs, they find the creepiest door Colby’s ever seen in his life. Opening it - it leads right back to the hallway of the lobby.    
  
  
They head back to their room, giving the camera a little debrief on what’s happening for the rest of the night, before shutting off the camera. Sam films another small update 30 minutes to 3, showing off the four of them full after McDonalds and lazily watching tv.    
  
  


* * *

Exactly at three, a large thud comes from downstairs, startling them all. Colby and Corey jump out of their seats and Jake slowly comes awake from the shouting, Sam turning on the camera quickly.    
  


“Guy literally -” A deep intake of breath as the camera turns towards his face. “ I - we we’re not recording, there’s something - there’s something downstairs.”    
  
  
“That was downstairs?” Colby repeats.    
  
  
Jake rubs his eyes. “What?”    
  
  
“That was the elevator!” Sam replies, pointing downward. He looks at Jake, his voice stuttering. “Dude, d-did you hear that?”    
  
  
His hands are raised up, with a confused expression on his face. “No?”   
  
  
“There is literally something here.” Sam says again, like a broken record.   
  
  
“Guy, I don’t wanna go down there!” Corey tells them, but his words fall to deaf ears. Jake goes right in front of Sam, almost as if he was about to block the doorway. Colby was already by the staircase, walking back to make sure the rest of the group would follow him.    
  
  
“What did you hear?” Jake asks, and it creeps Sam out a bit because he’s simply so calm about all this.    
  
  
“The elevator! You know, the metal thing!” So Sam was referencing to the gate, then.    
  
  
“You didn’t hear that giant thud?” Colby asks.    
  
  
“What happened - I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Jake says, looking back and forth between the three of them, waiting for an answer.    
  
  
Corey points towards the couch that Jake was resting on. “While you were laying down asleep the elevator downstairs we heard the door like, ding -”    
  
  
“How do you know it's the elevator?” Jake cuts him right off. The Brock turns around then, deciding to go downstairs himself and the three of them follow right behind him.    
  
  
“Wait - do we have something - what if someone’s here?” Sam’s nervous now, and Jake sighs.    
  
  
“You’ve got me and Corey. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”   
  
  


* * *

  
The moment they reach downstairs, it’s immediate panic. The elevator door is wide open, along with the gate. Sam reenacts the sound by opening the gate then pushing it back quickly - and sure enough, the elevator made that noise. But he was so sure that one of them closed it, right?    
  
  
And yet, if the elevator is working, someone could be in the hotel room with them. He quickly explains to the camera again that the four of them we’re just chilling, watching a show until a large bang came from downstairs out of nowhere. They try to come up with a logical solution for a moment, thinking that it could be one of the workers playing tricks on them - when keys start playing.    
  
  
Piano keys. In unison, they all look at each other with finger over their lips, listening to what may be an A-sharp note before it stops completely.    
  
  
“Piano.” Sam says.    
  
  
“Bro, I’m not going first!” Corey says and Sam goes in front of him, yelling out a “hello?” And yet, the moment they arrive there, no one is occupying the space and Sam tentatively presses the keys down to try and reenact the sound. One of the hotel members could just be fucking with them, and they automatically re-check the rooms a second time.    
  
  
Nothing.    
  
  
Walking back to the living room, Sam jumps slightly as he hears three cracks in the walls. Jake puts his hands into his face, muttering something about not feeling good as he walks back to the entrance of the room. It’s clearly illegal for someone to be in their hotel room, and yet, when Sam’s checking back his phone, it’s 3:04 am. Trying to figure out some logical explanation, the television turned on. Corey hears another sound right after, trying to figure out its origin and Jake stopped them. All of them need to stay in one place, stop chasing every last little thing down. And whatever’s here? Wants them out.    
  
  
“We’re going to be fine.” Jake reassures them. “As long as we like, have each other's backs, and chill - like, as long as we’re all together, I think we’re fine. Okay?”    
  
  
So the next best thing to do is to perform a seance.    
  
  
Four lit candles later in the dining room on the left side and in a clockwise direction seating - Sam, Corey, Jake, and Colby - watch Sam pull up the information on his phone to explain how to do the ritual.    
  
  
And then Jake feels the presence inside the room when he’s playing with the lighter.    
  


* * *

  
  
  
Playing it off cool for a moment, he recalls memories of Queen Mary as he hears a girl’s hum, but doesn’t say anything until Corey tells him he heard the same exact thing. And they’re the only two in the room who hear the noises too. Sam’s telling them the words for the seance, and he listens half-heartedly as the presence becomes stronger.    
  
  
“If they’re someone here-” They chant in unison [excluding Corey.] “Please use our energy to communicate with us.    
  
  
_Why are you in my room?_ A woman’s voice appears in Jake's mind.    
  
  
_Cause my buddies and I are filming a video._ He responds. _Why don’t you show yourself to me?_   
  
  
_But this is my room! I’m waiting for my friend - are you my friend?_ She asks, and Jake rolls her eyes.    
  
  
_Nah. Your friend is probably dead now, no hard feelings._ The demon says before Corey points out how the glass on the chandler is shaking. Resting his head, Sam adjusts the camera so the viewers can see it as well.    
  
  
_ I’m not dead, foolish child, I’m a spirit. _   
  
  
_Right. And I’m a foolish child._ Jake starts, taking a deep breath as he feels little sparks of energy run through his body. _Then how the hell am I communicating with you? How long has it last been since you like, talked to someone rather than making them shit their pants?_   
  
  
They join hands as Sam starts saying the summonance again.    
  
  
_How-_ The ghost is clearly confused, and it’s presence suddenly feels dark. _The blonde boy has sight._   
  
  
_ What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?  _   
  
  
_It has sight. I need it’s sight. The spirits and I, we can become free with the sight!_ Her voice suddenly becomes high-pitched and scary.    
  
  
Sam and Colby try the chant one last time as the lady’s voice is screaming now, as if she’s dying again. And then she’s standing behind Sam, hands positioned as if she’s ready to possess his body. Her hair is perfectly pinned, beautiful faded red lips and hollowed cheeks. His eyes turn red, and he is _pissed_ , because unless she wanted a one way ticket to be tortured for the rest of eternity, then she’s going to need to shut the fuck up and get the hell away from Sam.    
  
  
**_Don’t touch him._** He warns, and she makes a shocked noise at the sight of his eyes, dashing away into darkness, making the candles flicker.    
  
  
Everyone else jumping in fear makes Jake do so as well, the camera tipping over.    
  
  
A few minutes of arguing, and then once Colby manages to make the camera refocus, Jake asks to blow out the candles because he doesn’t need that damn thing somehow latching itself onto Sam’s soul.    
  
  
And yet, she said that Sam had sight. Yeah, he could see, unless… nope. He would've said something if he had the gift.    
  


They left around a little more than two hours later. 


	3. Interclude: Corey's Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a lot of intercludes in this fic, seeing that the first chapter takes place in 2019 and there are a lot of chances to include other small adventures.

It was a prank. That’s what it was supposed to be. Just a simple prank.

  
  
How did he even come up with the idea to do a possessed ouija board prank?

  
  
Corey met up with Elton and Aaron in the garage as per usual, and in a few minutes, the camera started rolling. He started the introduction normally, giving some background on why he’s playing this prank. This one better work, seeing that he isn’t the type to go around playing with Oujia’s.

  
  
Team Eltoreyron for the win.

  
  
Elton manages to get another Oujia board, setting Corey up inside the large cabinet slotted underneath the stairs. He sets up four candles around Corey, hiding the camera underneath the guitar, teasingly pushing the ouija board closer to him. Elton heads upstairs, and Aaron heads off into the kitchen for a moment.

  
  
The planchette moves.

  
  
Just a inch, but still noticeable. Corey can’t say anything or the whole prank is going to fail. Doesn’t stop him from internally screaming. With shaky hands, he places the tips of his fingers onto the wooden surface, gulping.

  
  
It moves to a **C - O - R - E - Y**.

  
  
His name.

  
  
Fuck.

  
  
“What do you want?” He whispers to the board, as if it’ll give him an answer. Sam and Colby’s voices are heard, as Elton is coming back down the stairs with them.

  
  
“Like, no joke, his hand is on the ouija board with them right now.” Aaron tries.

  
  
**W - E M - E - E - T A - G - A - I - N**

  
  
“Where is he, then?” Sam asks, and Aaron points around the stairs. Colby’s the first one to walk over, and his eyes widen in shock.

  
  
“Woah.” Colby drags out.

  
  
“He was humming too -”

  
  
“Humming?”

  
  
“Yeah, he was humming earlier, like a ‘hmmm’.” Aaron imitates the sound.

  
  
“Did you find him like this?” Colby questions.

  
  
**I M - I - S - S Y - O - U**

  
  
Sam’s hands go up to his face, smiling nervously. “Holy crap, that looks so weird.” 

  
“I walked over to turn off the projector and Devyn’s asleep so I walked over here and saw Corey.” Elton tells them.

  
  
“Uhhh,” Colby shrugs. “This is obviously a prank.”

  
  
“Corey!” Sam snaps his fingers to try and get his attention. “Corey!”

  
  
“Corey!” Colby tries, but Corey isn’t responding, his eyes watching the planchette out of fear. It’s talking to him, communicating with him, and he hasn’t even asked it a single question. It shouldn’t be metaphorically possible.

  
  
**C - O - M - E B - A - C - K C - O - R - E - Y**

  
  
Colby makes a comment about his fingers not even touching the planchette, and that seems to frustrate whatever spirit Corey’s communicating with, because it slides right off the board. Colby flinches back, because if he wasn’t frightened before he sure is scared now.

  
  
“This is like, obviously a prank!” Colby says, because it’s totally fake. Right?

  
  
**Y - O - U - R F - A - M - I - L - Y M - I - S - S - E - S Y - O - U**

  
  
The boys are to busy to bother to pay attention to the board, having a discusses between themselves on what the fuck to do. Colby hesitantly grabs a water bottle, runs upstairs and back down, with some green liquid inside and just tosses it at him. It does nothing, but he feels old anger suddenly flash underneath his skin, and his eyes flash up to Colby. Watching every twitch and turn he’s making.

  
  
“Oh god, that’s creepy.” Colby shuffles to go besides Sam. Eventually, they decide it’s fake, and scramble back to their rooms in a hurry. Corey, not wanting the prank to be lost, tells Aaron to grab food coloring from the kitchen and meet in the 24peepee room.

  
  
They set the blood on each corner of his eyes, letting it stream down his face. They share a high-five, before going back to the prank room. They move the candles to the floor, Elton laying down in the middle of it and trying not to laugh when Corey comes on top of him.

  
  
“Going to choke me, Baby?” Elton chokes and they snicker.

  
  
“Yes Papi!” Corey flutters his eyelashes, and Aaron rolls his eyes.

  
  
“Both of you, focus.” Aaron checks on the camera, makes sure it’s still rolling before heading upstairs, screaming for Sam and Colby. Suddenly, Corey’s eyes flashed to black, growling at him.

  
  
And then Elton let out a scream.

  
  
Aaron knew something was wrong, so he rushed back and watched Elton’s face turn red - air being cut off from his brain. Sam was the first one to notice, rushing over, and backing up when he saw the scene. Colby rushed in front of his best friend, tackling Corey off of him. Sam seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in then, moving back towards Aaron and nearly stumbling over Colby.

  
  
Corey growled at them, going down on his hands and knees.

  
  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked in fear. He went down on one knee, shaking Corey. “Snap out of it Corey - snap out of it!”

  
  
It snapped up at him instead, growling wildly. Elton snatched Aaron and Colby, pushing the two of them behind him.

  
  
“Whatever it is, it isn’t Corey.” He says. “Colby, get some fucking salt water or something!”

  
  
“On it!” He makes a dash towards the kitchen, and Corey is about to chase after him when a flip-flop hits his head. Snapping his head, Sam’s on the other side of the room, standing there nervously.

  
  
Corey launches towards him, hitting the doorframe. Sam runs towards the fireplace, trying to open up a window without avail, dogging in the nick of time as his roommate comes rushing towards him. He crashes into the window, before opening up the backyard door and rushing outside.

  
  
Sam leaped onto the counter, and while Corey had the strength, he had the speed. The blonde leapt over the back gate and into the front yard, scrambling over the cars and out into the open road. And then he stumbled right into trash, two houses down. He only manages to flip himself over but Corey’s on top of him then, growling like a dog.

  
  
“Corey, goddamnit! Snap out of it!” Sam cried in fear. “It’s me, your best friend - Sam! Sam Golbach! Please!”

  
  
Corey pauses, body, twitching and moving away from Sam. A large, raging scream roared out of him and he collapsed onto the floor.   
  


* * *

  
Corey doesn’t actually remember much from the possession. All he does know, is that he was floating in some kind of subconscious space before waking up in his own body. But, he could feel and hear and somehow see through blurry vision everything he was doing.

  
  
He never ponders on it long, though. Because when he does, it gives him chills. 

  
  
When he did wake up, Sam was hovering over him worriedly and Elton was holding up a camera a few feet away. Colby is right behind him, holding a can of soda in his hand and Aaron with a frying pan. Pushing himself upright, he plays it off as a joke and screams ‘WELCOME TO THE PRANK WAR, BROTHER’ as usual.

  
  
Corey's pretty confident he's won this prank. Sam and Colby admit that, fuck yeah, they were scared shitless - as well as Elton when his eyes turned black. He laughs nervously, telling Elton that they were contacts and he lost them somewhere outside. 

  
  
He doesn’t need his secret spilling out anytime soon.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: xplrtrash


End file.
